


Whole

by wizzardess



Series: Complete Twins [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizzardess/pseuds/wizzardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins are incomplete on their own. They are two halves of one entity and are not meant to be split up. They complete each other. Through thick and thin, they will be there for one another. Together they are whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

_Whole_. It seems like it happened only yesterday, when she called declaring enthusiastically that she was pregnant. With child. _Tom’s_ child. Tom thought hard about the events of that night, the rain hitting his windshield on the drive to his sanctuary. 

_Whole_. That night he was told he was going to be a father. A father to a child from a woman he knew nothing about except her first name. He hadn’t even been sure of her age at the time. His fingers grip the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white. How was he to be sure that child was his? Pressing down on the accelerator he speeds through town, anxious to get to the only place he’s ever felt safe.

Bill is in the doorway before Tom has time to shut the ignition off. Leaning against the doorframe, arms held snugly around his torso, he looks as destroyed as Tom feels. They hold gazes through the misty droplets falling from the sky. The beginnings of a smile tilt the corners of Bill’s mouth up. He remains huddled in the doorway until his brother gets out of the car and crosses the drive, quickly darting through the rain, towards him. _Whole_.

Neigbours are watching, but they don’t care. Let them look if they want to, this is what they need. For a full minute they stand together in the doorway, the half-smile turning to watery eyes on Bill’s worn features. Breaking first, Tom touches Bill’s cheek and they both gasp. _Whole_. The energy flowing from one to the other and back again is intoxicating. Tom steps forward and invades his little brother’s personal space. 

Moving together, the twins pass the threshold and Tom kicks the door closed behind them. _Whole_. This, this right here, his brother in front of him, this is what was supposed to happen. This is how it’s supposed to be. Bill surges forward and his arms wrap securely around his twin’s waist. _Whole_.

Barely into the bedroom, with already most of their clothes removed, Tom leads Bill, _his Bill_ to their bed. Because, yes, the bed is still _theirs_. Instead of sitting or lying on the made bed, Bill kneels in front of his twin. His fingertips move down ribs as he drops to the ground. Eyes never leaving the mirror of his brother’s face, Bill unbuttons baggy jeans with nude nails. 

_Whole_. The jeans fall to the floor, pooling around ankles. Tom’s fingers tangle in damp hair. Bill had showered recently. With trembling fingers and a racing heart, Bill tugs at loose boxers until those, too, are pooled around ankles. _Whole_. Leaning forward, nuzzling against toned abs, Bill lets tears escape his eyelashes. He can feel it. Something is shifting and things are going to get better. The knowledge inside him that what they’re doing is _more_ , more than just sex or secret meetings, is mind-boggling. He wants to sob, or laugh. Or maybe a mixture of both. _Whole_. Tom kneels in front of him, cupping moist cheeks.

“Bill...” Tom whispers and Bill smiles through tears. They’re on their knees together, Tom’s palms pressing against Bill’s cheeks and Bill’s fingers wrapped around his brother’s wrists. Together, both just knowing the other was about to move, their lips touch. _Whole_. Breathing for one another, the kiss deepens. Tongues slither into mouths. Cinnamon and vanilla. Their bare chests press together causing goose pimples to break out over skin in a domino effect starting at the top of their heads. _Whole_.

Rough fingertips trail down Bill’s body, burning the path like fire. Shouldn’t his skin be pink from the heat? The hands push at thin cotton, sliding the barrier down slim hips. Gasps flitter into the quiet room as the length of their bodies press together. _Whole_. Arms wind tightly around torsos, afraid to let go, afraid to move in case one or the other might fade. Tears fill two sets of eyes and lips tremble. Everything and everyone else is forgotten.

Tom stands, pulling Bill with him, and climbs onto the bed. His body presses Bill into the fluffy down and the rain outside hits the window loudly, breaking the silence they are wrapped in. Bill jumps at thunder and ducks his head in embarrassment. Fingers grip his chin and his eyes meet his twin’s. _Whole_. Their lips connect and tongues dance, as Tom’s hand moves its way between Bill’s legs. The familiar feeling of rubbing and touching his brother is like a salve to his wounds. This is everything. _Whole_.

Legs part in welcome and sighs breathe along skin. Fingers tangle in hair and nails scrape down flesh. Worming his way down his brother’s body, Tom licks every inch of fevered skin. He pauses at the thickness of Bill and kisses his slit, smiling as his brother twitches and whimpers. _Whole_. Nipping at thighs, he continues lower on his brother and pushes his legs farther. Spreading Bill with his hands, he leans in and mouths his entrance. Tongue delving into that deep heat. Licking and suckling, stretching and prepping. 

_Whole_. Pale nails dig into Tom’s scalp as his mouth and tongue cause tremors to run throughout his brother’s nerves. Giving a last lick, Tom drags his torso back up, rubbing along sensitive areas along the way. Legs wrap around his waist, and lips meet his. _Whole_. Supporting his weight with one hand flat against the mattress by Bill’s head, he holds himself in the other. Bill’s legs open farther, aching, _needing_ to be filled. 

Tom pushes and a hiss chimes in with the pounding rain. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch, his body sinks deep into his twin. _Whole_. Bill’s palms stretch flat on Tom’s back and pull his torso down to press against him. Every piece of them is touching, they couldn’t get closer unless they shed skin and melded into a single being once more. Hips rotate in unison, up, down, up down. Sweat gathers between them and it helps them to slide against each other. Warm, sticky breaths escape parted lips through pants and sighs, moans and whimpers. _Whole_. 

The intensity between them flares and they hold each other tighter, if that’s possible. In, out, in, out. _Whole_. They’re close, but neither will go without the other. Their hands lace together above Bill’s head and their eyes meet. _Whole_. The rain fills the room, mingling with the sound of skin on skin, moans and pants. They nod, indicating it’s time, and their gazes remain locked together. Hips move faster, gaining more friction, and heat. Sweat drips down backs, slides down sides. They jump for that dark abyss, pulling each other to release. Their linked hands squeeze together and their world explodes. _Whole_. The shattered glass of _lies_ and _wrong_ erupt into microscopic pieces of nothing. This is love. This is how love is _supposed_ to feel. 

_Whole_. Tom lies atop Bill, still buried inside him, and doesn’t move anything but his mouth. He searches for his twin’s and their lips mold into one another. _“I love you”_ whispers through their hearts, minds and souls. Said by both, but uttered aloud by neither. Their shared kiss deepens and their souls connect. The damaged aura around them heals itself, patching up the holes. _Whole_. A phone rings and still, neither move an inch. They pet and kiss, and ignore the outside world, for all they need is their own world. Full of each other. 

_Twins are incomplete on their own. They are two halves of one entity and are not meant to be split up. They complete each other. Through thick and thin, they will be there for one another. Together they are whole._


End file.
